Blood Debts
by The Awester
Summary: "You could have killed me Eric!" "That was the point sweetheart." "All you people want is blood." "Lexa. We all have to pay our blood debts." *I OWN NOTHING* JE SUIS CHARLIE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Enjoy and please R+R!_**

* * *

><p>I raced on to the train and pulled myself up.<p>

"It's about time sugar." Morgan's brown hair danced in the wind from the open train cart. She pushed a button to close the cart.

"My father came home as soon as I was about to get ready." My head throbbed from the spot where Marcus hit me. Morgan softly hummed before pulling out her traveling bag of makeup. "He was so drunk." I mumbled as she put concealer over my bruise.

"Did you get the clothes Alex?" I nodded before taking my stupid bun down and combing my fingers through my hair. "It's amazing how much you've changed." She held up a brush with light pinkish powder.

"What do you mean?" a darker shade of pinkish brown.

"Your hair is almost blonde." I nodded.

"I've been doing more service work outside. How would you feel about me going black to red today?" Liquid eyeliner.

"Your father will notice. Wait till winter to get it changed when it darkens." I hummed. "Open." I smiled at her before opening the door.

"Together?" I nodded and took her hand.

"Always." We jumped on the gravel roof and jogged the rest of the momentum off. "I don't see an exit door Morgan…" I followed her to the edge of the building. _What is she doing standing on the edge? _

"There's a net at the bottom." She helped me on the edge. I had ditched my abnegation robe on the train and had on tight black skinny jeans and a tight-but not to tight- top. "On the count of three!" I was definitely afraid of heights. My father dangled me and Tobias over the railing in our simple home. "One…" I breathed as I let go of her hand. "Two…" _In. Out._ "Four…" I rolled my eyes.

"Morgan!" She laughed and looked at the hole. I studied the cement ground.

"Three!" She pushed me off the ledge. My screams echoed off the walls until I hit the stretchy net. I smiled until I realised that Morgan was right behind me so I rolled off the net.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped and turned to see a young man with jet black hair and tattoos. Morgan rolled off the net and grabbed my arm.

"Lay off Eric." She pulled me away by my arm. I turned around to see him staring at me.

"Who's he?" We made our way into the chasm.

"One of the five leaders. He's fresh out of initiation. Ex. Erudite." I nodded.

"This place is huge." I ran up with her into what looked like a hallway of rooms.

"I know." Her cold pale hand pulled my far larger arm in front of a door. "This is it." I swallowed the rock in my thought.

"This is it…" I whispered. "Morg. What if he doesn't recognize me?"

"Please Lexa. You are someone to remember." She knocked on the door.

"Er…damn it. Hold on!" I hid a smile.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I whispered before the door opened.

"Morgan, what are you doing here instead of being in school?" Tobias's voice hadn't changed, but he had grown his hair out and had solidified his arm muscle.

"Do you remember me?" I chewed my lip. His blue eyes burned me.

"Should I?" I turned to Morgan.

_I told you!_

_Just…Never mind. I'll do it myself._

"Four, you surely remember your little sister, Alexandria." His eyes widened before narrowing at me.

"Your hair is too light and my sister is not that..." I glared at him.

"I'm not what Tobias?" I moved closer to him.

"You weren't that beautiful when I left. Come in." Morgan paused.

"I promised Jay I would meet him at his place…" I shook my head.

"Morg…" I grabbed her hand.

"I'll be safe Lexa." I gave her a weak smile before shutting Toby's door. He studied me as I walked to the small couch.

"You're limping slightly." He handed me a cup of hot chocolate with mint. I leaned on the edge of the arm rest.

"I am fine." I whispered.

_'__Whore!' Slap. _

_'__Father! Please!' _

_'__Shut up bitch!' Slap._

_'__You can't touch me like that!' Slap._

"Dri?"

_'__You disgust me!'_

A hand touched my shin.

"Don't touch me!" I moved away from Toby before calming my breathing. "Sorry." I raked my hand through my hair.

"Dri? What did he do?" I stood up and lifted my shirt slightly. Black and blue finger prints danced on my sides.

"Normal thing like the closet and the whippings." I turned and lifted my shirt more so he could see my back.

"He raped you."

"I think I might be pregnant." Tears streamed down my face. "I've thrown up almost every morning and I missed my period this month." I pulled in a gasping breath. "Sorry to dump this on you." Toby gently hugged me.

"Never. I know one of the nurses. She's my best friend's girlfriend." I nodded.

"He kept calling me these awful names Toby…" I shook my head.

"Let's go." I followed him out the door. "Call me Four and do not speak until I address you by name." I hummed in response. The halls were dark, but warm compared to the cold winter that was only beginning to thaw outside.

"I need to see Shauna before she gets off. Yes. Thanks." I sat in a plastic chair in the infirmary. "Breath Dri." I glared at Four who just winked at me.

"Four what's happen- Who are you?" a blonde girl came up to us.

"Shauna, this is Lexa. We need to talk in private." We followed her to a closed room. I bounced my knee. "She needs a pregnancy test." Her blue eyes widened before she pointed to him.

"It's not his." I whispered. _I'm so embarrassed._ A long pause dragged in the room.

"No. It wouldn't be because you two are related. Alexandria?" I nodded, fighting the tears. "Tobias, outside please." I watched them go before nausea hit me.

"Oh good Lord." I raced to the private bathroom to throw up. Again.

"Dri? Oh my." I felt my hair be pulled up and into a sloppy bun by feminine hands. I pulled back and caught my breath. "Dri, are you alright?" Toby passed me a stick of gum.

"Thanks. Yeah I'm fine. Just tried." I stood up and back to the 'bed'. Shauna took the tests and soon came back.

"Good and bad news. You're not pregnant." I sighed before laying down on Toby's lap.

"What's the bad news?" Toby played with my hair.

"She's sick. I'll take some blood samples to see if I can narrow it down to one type." I nodded and sat up. "Have you always been this tired?" I shrugged.

"I usually sneak coffee into class at this time." I winced as the needle pierced my skin.

"I'll be back."

"Sleep." Four kissed my head.

* * *

><p>FEAR GOD ALONE<p>

I opened my eyes to see Morgan and Toby watching me.

"Hey beautiful." Morgan helped me sit up before braiding my hair back.

"Hi." I croaked before wincing. "How'd I end up here?"

"You have food poisoning." Toby handed me a glass of water with some pills. "Shauna says you will be fine." I glanced at the clock on his alarm clock. Almost seven-thirty.

"Marcus's gunna kill me!" I stood up and took a step before grabbing the closest object. The world spun as Four sat me down.

"Morgan called him and told him that you two were partners for a project so you're staying the night." I sighed.

"Okay." I whispered.

"I'll stop by in the morning with a 'note' from Marcus." She winked at me before bumping Four's arm.

"Get some rest kid." He kissed my head before heading to sleep. See that box right below this? You use it to review so I know if y'all have any ideas or any corrections to make!

* * *

><p><em><strong>GO BRAVES<strong>_

_**GO BLOO**_

_**PLEASE R+R!**_

_**DFTBA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_UNDEFEATED__ OCC CHAMPS!_**

**_R+R_**

* * *

><p>Running. Running. Running. The blood on my lip dripped on to my black top, but not my gray pants. I changed into black skinny jeans before taking my bun out. The darkened roots melded into bright red tips. I jumped out of the train and walked to my brother's apartment.<p>

"Can I help you?" A small blonde answered the door. I glared at her.

"Where's Four?"

"Let Dri in Tris!" Her gray eyes widened slightly before she opened the door wider.

"Sorry. I didn't relise that you were his sister. You two don't look anything alike." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Four was cutting carrots up to throw in with- you guessed it- chicken!

"Hey kid!" He looked at my busted lip before setting the knife down. "Marcus?" I nodded and pulled out a beer from the mini fridge.

"He figured out about my hair when he tried to um." I paused and glanced at Tris. "You know." Four sighed and took the beer from my hands to return it to the fridge.

"Did he finish?" I blushed and shook my head before sitting next to Tris at the island.

"He got a few good slaps in before I got out. Second issue of the night. Who's she to you? Friend, FWB, girlfriend, coworker?" He smiled and took her hand.

"Girlfriend. You remember Beatrice Prior." I nodded.

"You lived down the street from us." She smiled.

"Yeah." I stood up and pulled out a box of crackers before sitting on the white counter top.

"Four!" Someone knocked on the door. Four and Tris glanced at each other worriedly.

"Dri, get in my room. Don't come out until I say so. Understand?" Four kissed my head before I shut his room door.

"It's about time. Max wants to know if you're still up for a leadership position. Also he wants to talk about new training curriculums." _Eric._ _He's the guy that saw me and Morgan at the net last year._

"I can talk to him after my shift in the control room."

"Fine." The door shut and footsteps lead to the bedroom door. I stepped behind the door and picked up a thick book.

"Dri, you can come out." I stepped into the light and picked up the box of crackers from the kitchen before sitting on the couch.

"What was up with Eric?" Tris and Tobias looked at me.

"How do you know him?" Tris sat next to me.

"Eh, when Morgan dragged me through the compound he caught us. Yelled at us, then sent us on our way." Four shook his head.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day." I laughed at Four.

"Please. I am already dead."

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" I shut the door to my dull gray home.<p>

"I needed to help one of the Functionless families I ran into today." Nothing. I moved upstairs.

"Shower. Homework. Bed." I mumbled a small 'yes' before showering, finishing my homework, and _finally _laying down. My back hurt from my tattoo Uriah got with me today. I shut my eyes and drifted off.

_I stood-bare- with my back to him._

_"You're so beautiful." He held his hands in the curve of my sides. _

_"No." I whispered. "I'm too strong. Too broken." He laughed against my neck. _

_"Broken? And what's so bad about being strong?" _

_"Men don't like their women strong. They like 'em soft and willing to comply with every little thing they say." _

_"Other men are weak. Most men like to be in control of their families." I smirked and covered myself. _

_"Others?" _

_"Not me. You're beautiful. Don't change that." I glanced at the invisible audience and whispered..."Review bellow, love Kay."_

* * *

><p><strong>GO BRAVES<strong>

**GO BLOO**


End file.
